Tiger
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: A few years later Davey Motomiya is now a high school student and is a member of the X-Men. Join her, Jun Motomiya and Veemon as they continue their new adventures. This is the sequel to 'Evolution' and 'Jaga'. Fem!Daisuke/Davis. No flames!
1. Strategy X

"Strategy X"

 **All right, here it finally is. The sequel to 'Evolution" and 'Jaga' stories I've writen. Please enjoy and review!**

It was night time and the sky was clear with stars glittering up above while the full moon shone down on the grand mansion that currently had two people inside of it at the moment.

One of the people was a 17 year old girl with waist length mahogany hair, tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes that had sky blue circles around her pupils.

The teen was dressed in a pair of jeans, neon green sneakers and a white tube top that clung to her form perfectly.

Sitting on top of her head was a baseball cap that was a little big for her and she had a strange belt wrapped around her waist.

Humming a song under her breath, the girl made her way into the living room with a bag of popcorn and she found a blue two foot tall bipedal dragon sitting on the couch, clicking buttons on the remote.

"Veemon, did you find the movie yet?" Davinia 'Davey' Motomiya asked the Digimon.

Head lifting up, Veemon turned his scarlet eyes onto his partner and revealed the yellow V marking on his forehead and the two tiny ones under his eyes that seemed to be glowing from the lighting of the room.

"Yep, it's about to come on in a few minutes." He informed.

Sniffing at the air, Veemon licked his lips at the scent of the freshly popped popcorn that Davey held.

"Ooh, does that popcorn have salt and butter on it?" He asked eagerly.

"You bet!" Davey chirped as she sat down on the couch.

"Real butter?" Veemon questioned.

That made the redhead scoff at his question.

"Of course it's real butter. Did ya really think I'd use that gross butter flavouring junk? Ugh, no way! Only the real, greasy, fattening stuff for us." Davey grinned.

Giving the girl an impish grin, Veemon reached over and grabbed a handfull of popcorn that he then placed in his mouth.

Just then, the belt unwound from around Davey's waist and revealed itself to be a white tail with black stripes.

It wrapped around the remote and picked it up so Davey could turn the volume on the TV up.

"All right, let's relax and watch this movie!" She grinned.

The opening sequence of the movie then began and the duo of Courage and Friendship sat back as they prepared to enjoy their night alone while everyone else was out.

Just as the movie, 'The Blair Witch 2: Book of Shadows' was about to begin, the images on the TV screen then changed into a man sitting in a news station with a bundle of papers in his hands.

" _We interupt your regular programing for an important news report_." A male announcer's voice said.

"Oh, come on!" Davey hissed.

"Are you kidding me?" Veemon threw a handfull of popcorn at the TV in his frustration.

" _Only minutes ago, the annual football game at Bayville High was interupted when a propane tank exploded."_ The announcer reported.

Once that news was revealed, Davey and Veemon's jaws dropped open in shock.

Their friends had gone to that game tonight and they were worried about whether or not they were near or involved with the accident.

" _Thankfully, no students were harmed, but the athorities are curious of the origins that caused the explosion. Some students have claimed to have seen a bright red light, but are unaware of what have caused it."_ The man said.

Once she heard what was responcible for the explosion that had happened at her high school, Davey narrowed her eyes in thought as she realized who had been the one that caused the damage.

"Davey, you don't think..." Veemon trailed off.

"That Scott had a little accident? I have a feeling that that's exactly what happened." Davey said.

Even though Scott Summers had learned amazing control over his optic beams, he still had his moments where he lost control of his powers.

This usually happened when he lost his glasses, namely by getting knocked onto the ground or hit in the face.

Half an hour later, the duo's attention was taken away from the TV when the front door was opened and three people walked into the mansion.

The eldest one was a 23 year old woman with knee length magenta hair, fair skin and chocolate brown eyes that had emerald green rings around the pupils.

She was dressed in a jean skirt, a purple blouse and black heeled sandals.

Pulling the pink scarf off of her head, she revealed two fluffy black cat ears that were on the sides of her head while a matching tail unwound from around her waist.

"Okay, you guys should get to bed. It's late and there's school in the morning." Jun Motomiya told the two teenagers with her.

One of the teenagers was a tall 17 year old girl with back length rose red hair and leaf green eyes who was wearing a lilac colored shirt, tan pants and black sandals while she had gold bracelets on her wrists.

The second teen was a 17 year old boy who had neatly styled brown hair and wore a pair of sunglasses that had red tinted lens.

He was dressed in a blue shirt, tan pants and brown shoes.

He also had a frown etched on his face, but that was usually a normal thing for him.

"Yeah, I'm going. Night, everyone." Scott sighed as he made his way up the stairs.

"Scott, are you sure you're okay?" Jean Grey called up after him with a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine, Jean. Really. I'm just kind of tired. I'll talk to you in the morning." Scott gave the redhead a forced grin before he continued on to his room.

Once Scott was gone, Davey walked out of the living room to join her older sister and friend who were both staring up at the staircase with frowns.

"So, it's true? Scott was the one who that blew up the propane tank?" Davey asked making the two other redheads look over at her.

"Yep, it was him, all right. Thankfully, the Professor erased the minds of the people who saw where that red flash of light came from, so we're fine. After that, I drove them home." Jun reported.

"But why did Scott suddenly lose control like that?" Veemon asked as he walked up to his partner's side.

"He got into a fight with Duncan under the bleachers." Jean told them.

"Duncan? As in Duncan Matthews? Why was that creep fighting with Scott, anyway?" Davey snarled.

She had hated Duncan since the first day she met the stereo-type of a jock and he had called her a communist simply because she was half-Russian.

That insult had ended in her breaking his nose and Logan was called in to speak to the principal since he was listed as her parental guardian while she lived in America.

When Logan had heard what Duncan had called Davey, he stated that the boy deserved it and should watch his mouth when he was talking about 'his kid'.

Jean chose to ignore the hostility in her friend's tone when speaking of their classmate and dove into the story of what had happened at the football game.

"You know that boy, Todd Tolansky?" Jean asked.

"You mean the guy who smells like he never takes a shower?" Davey wrinkled her nose.

She had no issues with the boy, but his horrible scent aggravated her nose since it was quite sensitive.

"Yeah, him. Anyway, Duncan and some of the other guys on the football team were trying to beat him up, but Scott stopped them and, well, Duncan knocked Scott's glasses off and he accidentally lost control." Jean explained.

"Duncan saw Scott use his powers?!" Davey gasped while Veemon's jaw dropped in shock.

"Calm down, Davey. The doctors said that the kid has a bit of a concussion and it made him forget about what he saw prior to being knocked out. He doesn't remember a thing." Jun assured.

They had caught a lucky break with that, but it still made Jun worry over whether or not Duncan would eventually remember what he saw.

Hopefully he wouldn't and the little punk would leave the three young X-Men members alone or else she might actually rip his head off.

"Now, get moving. It's late and I don't wanna hear it from the Professor when he gets back to find you all awake." The jaguar feral scolded.

After three years of being at the Institute, Jun had become one of the care takers since she was an adult and she would take over watching the students when Logan, Ororo Munroe and Charles Xavier were all gone.

Jun was also studying to become a chemistry teacher and was only two years away from graduating.

"Yeah, yeah. We're going." Davey sighed as she picked up Veemon.

"We'll see you in the morning, Jun. Good night!" Jean called as she and Davey began their trek up the stairs.

Standing at the foot of the staircase, Jun smiled up at them as she wondered how the girls, Veemon and Scott were going to react to the surprise the Professor was picking up at the train station.

(The next day...)

After waking up to the horrible sound of her alarm clock, which had been placed on the other side of her room so she didn't break it and go back to sleep, Davey raced off to take a shower.

Once she was done with her shower, the tigress returned to her room to get changed into her clothes and was now blow drying her long hair and the two white cat ears she had perched on the sides of her head.

"Remind me again why I'm awake? It's not like I have to go to school or anything." Veemon complained.

He had tried to go back to sleep after he heard the alarm, but the hair dryer had woken him up once again and he was glaring at it in annoyance.

"Oh, so you don't wanna come out with me, Scott and Jean to get breakfast? Too bad. Because this diner has the best chocolate chip pancakes." Davey smirked.

Her dual colored eyes were twinkling in mischief as she said this since she knew that would capture Veemon's attention.

Floppy ears twitching at that, Veemon's tired eyes lit up with the usual energy he had and he turned his head toward Davey so fast she was almost sure he was going to get whiplash.

"...Do they have real maple syrup?" He asked.

Fangs poking out as she smirked, Davey turned off her hair dryer and brushed out her hair before she then grabbed her yellow beanie to place on top of her head to hide her ears.

"Yes, they do." She answered.

That was all Veemon needed to hear.

Darting across the room to grab his partner's black tote bag, he then raced back over to her and held it out with a large grin.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go eat!" He cheered.

His enthusiasm for food made Davey shake her head in amusement as she grabbed her diamond necklace and hooked it around her neck.

Then she took her bag from Veemon and slung it over her shoulder as her tail wound its way around her waist before she then picked the dragon up.

"Let's go see if Scott and Jean are ready yet." She said as she left her room.

Making her way down the hall to where her friends rooms were located, Davey caught the mangosteen scent that belonged to Scott and she followed it over to the bathroom where he was located.

Scott was standing in front of the bathroom door, staring at it in annoyance as he rapped his knuckles against it.

"Give it up, Jean, it's hopless." Scott called as he knocked on the door.

"Hey, what's going on?" Davey asked as she walked over.

"Jean's in the bathroom trying to fix her hair." Scott sighed as he jabbed his thumb towards the door.

"Seriously?" Davey scoffed in disbelief.

She then walked over to the door and gently banged her fist against it while her other arm held Veemon to her chest.

"Jean, come on, hurry up. We gotta go." The tigress called out to the psychic.

"I'll be done in a second." Jean called as she ran the brush through her hair.

"Come on, we're gonna be late." Scott called next.

"Almost done." Jean called as she levitated a mirror up to her face as she continued brushing her hair out.

Veemon couldn't help but feel like Jean was taking her time to taunt them.

It wouldn't have been the first time she's done this.

"Look, you want me to blow this door-" Scott began.

He was cut off when Jean opened the door, grinning at her three friends who were standing on the other side.

"Down?" Scott finished.

"So, are we going or what?" Jean teased as she tapped Scott on the chin and petted Veemon on the head.

"About time. Let's get out of here." Davey grinned as she followed after the girl.

As the group began to walk down the hallway, Davey caught a strange scent and began to sniff at the air in confusion.

This caught her friends' attention as they turned to the girl.

"Davey, what's wrong?" Scott asked.

"I think I smell...sulfur." She said with narrowed eyes.

"Sulfur?" Jean repeated in confusion.

"I can smell it too. Weird." Veemon commented as he started to sniff at the air.

Scott and Jean both shared a look at this, but the male then shrugged.

They were no where near any place where the dragon and tigress could smell sulfur, so they must be imagining things.

"You guys must be imagining things. Come on, we better hurry before we're late for school." Scott said.

Davey and Veemon both frowned, unsure of what had caused the strange scent they had picked up, but they knew that it wasn't in their heads.

"We're heading out, Professor!" Scott called out as the group walked down the stairs.

"Just a moment you four. Come here. I'd like you to meet someone." Charles Xavier said.

Confused by this, the group then walked into the study where they found the bald man sitting in his wheelchair.

Standing beside him was a hunched over figure dressed in a large floor length coat that had the hood up to cover their face and their hands were shoved into the coat's pockets.

Strangely enough, the sulfur scent was coming from him along with an undertone of mint.

"This is Kurt Wagner. He arrived late last night." Charles informed.

"Hey Kurt. This is Jean, Davey and Veemon. I'm Scott. How you doing?" Scott greeted.

The two girls and Veemon all smiled at Kurt who shrunk back when Scott held out his hand towards him.

"Kurt, you are among friends here." Charles told him as Jean walked over to stand behind the professor and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Hesitantly, Kurt removed one of his hands from the coat and revealed it to be covered in blue fur while he only had three fingers.

This surprised Jean and Scott, but Davey and Veemon were unbothered by this since they were used to seeing creatures with strange appearances.

"Hello." Kurt greeted, his German accented voice sounding nervous.

When he saw the surprised look on Scott's face after they shook hands, Kurt pulled his hand back and stepped away from the brunette.

Deciding to do something to make the male feel more comfortable, since it was obvious his mutation affected his appearance, Davey pulled her hat off to reveal her ears while her tail unwound from around her waist.

"Hey there. I'm Davey and this is Veemon. He's my little brother." She said with a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you!" Veemon chirped with a large grin.

When he took in the sight of the duo, Kurt stared at them in amazement as he raised his head, his long blue hair hanging out of his hood.

Davey also saw a pair of golden eyes flashing from the shadows of the hood that still hid Kurt's face.

Charles gave a small smile as he sensed Kurt relax at the sight of the duo of Courage and Friendship.

"I was just telling Kurt how I set up this institute for gifted youngsters, youngsters who's gifts are not always an asset. Right, Scott?" Charles gave him a pointed look.

"Uh, so, you heard about last night?" Scott asked nervously.

"Difficult not to. It was on all the news channels." Charles said.

"It ruined our movie night, too." Veemon pouted.

"V, stay out of this." Davey scolded as she set him down on his feet.

They then stood off to the side with Jean as they listened to the scolding that Scott was going to get.

Despite the fact that Davey was technically the oldest (by a few months) out of the three students, Scott had been at the school for a year longer and there were many expectations of him.

Charles wanted Scott to become the leader of the X-Men and had faith in him to accomplish this task.

"It was a bad situation and there was an accident. I'm sorry." Scott apologized sheepishly.

"I know. Fortunately, no one was badly hurt and the true cause was not discovered, but you must be more carefull, Scott." Charles told him.

"Come on, Professor, I'm packing a bazooka behind each eyeball! What do ya want from me?" Scott asked.

"Control, Scott! That's what you're here to learn. That's why you're all here." The telepath exclaimed.

He then turned his attention over to Kurt who was standing by silently as he listened to the conversation.

"Scott's eyes emit a destructive optic blast beam." The Brit informed the German who reached up to lower his hood.

"Cool!" Kurt smiled as his face was revealed.

His face was was covered in cerulean blue fur while his chin length hair was a shade of navy and his ears were pointed.

He had an attractive looking face and he had little fangs that were a stark contract against his fur color while his golden eyes also stood out from the mass of blue.

"How about you, Kurt? Got a special gift that brought you here?" Jean asked him.

Just then, the sulfur scent got stronger as Kurt disappeared in a plume of dark smoke which made everyone jump in surprise.

Kurt then re-appeared on the other side of the room with a smirk on his face while a long forked tail swayed around behind him lazily.

"Maybe." He said.

"Whoa!" Scott and Jean exclaimed.

"Hey, you've got a tail, too!" Davey grinned at the sight.

It had only been her and Jun who had tails, but that was to be expected since they were feral females.

Seeing a different type of mutant who had a tail just like her was a bit exciting.

Turning a bit bashfull, Kurt nodded as Davey looked the appendage over while her own tail lashed around behind her.

"Hey, only the cool people have tails. And the awesome ones are blue." Veemon grinned.

"I'll be helping Kurt get settled in. We can talk more tonight." Charles smiled.

With that said, the three X-Men were excused and they left for school.

(At school...)

After they had gone to the diner to get breakfast, Davey had stopped off in the computer lab and sent Veemon to the Digital World untill the school day was over.

Lucky for him, the rest of his Digimon friends were there as well so they could all spend time together untill their humans came to get them.

Jean and Davey were both walking down the hallway together, heading off to their first class of the day.

"So, did you finish up your math homework?" The psychic asked.

"Yeah, I did, but I doubt any of it's right. I barely understood it." The tigress whined.

That made Jean shake her head in amusement at the girl who was only a few inches shorter than her.

"If you needed any help with it, then you should have just asked me." Jean insisted.

"You had that science assignment to work on. I didn't wanna bother you." Davey told her.

Just then, Davey's nose twitched as the scent of ginger began to approach the two girls from behind.

"Ms. Motomiya, could you come in here for a moment?" A woman called out.

Both girls turned around to see a tall woman with short brown hair and brown eyes dressed in a gray blazer and pencil skirt with black high heels and glasses was standing behind them near the principal's office.

" _Did you get into any trouble?"_ Jean asked her friend telepathically.

" _Not that I'm aware of."_ Davey thought.

Confused over what the woman wanted, Davey walked into the office.

"Is there something wrong, Principal Darkholme?" She asked.

"No, nothing at all, but I do need to talk to you about something." Raven Darkholme informed the girl.

Unsure of what that meant, Davey sent a look over her shoulder at Jean and nodded her head at her, signalling she should go to class without her.

Nodding in understanding, Jean continued off to her class room.

Following the woman into the principal's office, Davey's nose then started to burn and she gagged at the putrid scent that lingered inside.

"Ugh, what is that smell?" She coughed.

That made Raven frown as she then walked over to her windows and began opening them all up.

"I thought that scent was gone by now. I'm gonna have to have this place cleaned out." She muttered in annoyance.

Turning back to the girl, Raven gestured for her to sit down in the free chair that was placed in front of the desk.

"Please, take a seat." The brunette woman said.

Taking the offered seat, Davey then watched as Raven sat down in her own seat behind the large oak desk.

"So, why did you want to talk to me?" She asked the woman.

"I understand that you're a talented artist. I've seen some of your work up in the art room." The principal began.

"I dabble. It's no big deal." Davey shrugged.

Logan had forbade her from joining any sports teams at school because he was worried that she would play a little too rough out on the field if her inner tiger took over.

It would only take a second for her to badly injure someone and he didn't want her to go through the guilt of harming someone, even if it were an accident.

Instead, she had focussed most of her energy into art and had seemed to have a talent for it.

It also helped to keep her calm and relaxed.

"Right. Well, some of the art students have been chosen to paint a mural for the school. Since you haven't joined any extracuricular activities, I figured you should be selected to help. You will be given extra credit for doing so. It would also look good on your file." Raven explained.

Surprised by this, Davey blinked her dual colored eyes as she then thought about the proposition before she found herself nodding.

"Sure, I'll do it." She agreed.

Hearing that made the principal grin, pleased with the girl agreeing to do what she requested.

"Good. Now, each student will be designing images for the mural that I will then look over for approval. I can't wait to see what idea you will come up with, Ms. Motomiya." Raven smiled.

"Okay. Well, I better get going now before I get detention. Have a nice day, Principal Darkholme." Davey said as she stood up.

Nodding at that, Raven watched as the girl left the office and gave a small smirk once the door closed behind her.

(After school...)

Once she had gotten back home, Davey took off her hat and unwound her tail from around her waist much to her relief.

As they walked down the hall together, Veemon glanced up at his partner who was gently rubbing her sore tail.

"You okay, Davey?" The dragon asked.

"No, my tail is killing me." She whined as she tried to massage away the pain.

Sighing at that, Veemon continued to follow her down the hall to their room.

"So, when are ya gonna get started on that mural?" He asked.

"I have to meet up with the art teacher tomorrow to talk to the other students about it." Davey said.

"Why is there even a mural being painted?" Veemon asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the principal wants the school to look good or make it look like everyone cares about school spirit. I didn't bother asking." Davey shrugged.

As they walked down the hall, the duo picked up the scent of sulfur and mint, making it known to them that Kurt was approaching them, but the boy they saw up ahead wasn't the same 16 year old boy they had seen this morning.

This boy had pale skin and blue eyes while he was dressed in a red shirt under a brown vest, forest green pants and brown shoes.

The only thing he had in common with Kurt was the chin length dark blue hair.

"Oh, _hallo_ (hello). How was school?" The boy asked.

"Kurt? Is that really you?" Davey asked with a stunned expression.

" _Ja_ (Yes) it's me. Surprised?" He grinned.

"More like confused." Davey frowned as she tilted her head to the side, unsure of what happened to the boy.

"Yeah, what's up? This morning you were blue and furry. Now you're...this!" Veemon held up a hand as he gestured to the teen.

Understanding thei confusion, Kurt held up his left arm to show off the new wrist watch he was wearing.

"The Professor made me this halo-watch. It hides the way I look so others see me like a normal person." The teleporter grinned.

Frowning at what the boy said, Davey reached over and grabbed Kurt's wrist so that she could look over the watch he was wearing and glanced over the buttons.

Finding the right one, she pushed it and the image of the human boy faded away to reveal the blue furred creature who was dressed in a black and red uniform.

"Now you look normal." She told him.

That shocked Kurt as he looked down at himself, seeing the red gloves that covered his three fingered hands and the red boots that hid his two toed feet.

"How can you say that? Look at me. I scare people." Kurt said with an upset look.

"And ya think we don't? Don't be fooled. I may look small and cute, but I can get even bigger and scarier if I need to." Veemon told him.

"And I have the DNA of a tiger. I have the ability to rip people apart if I lose my temper." Davey said as she held up her hand to show off the long sharp claws.

Willing her claws to shrink down to her normal nails, the girl then smiled at the curious blue furred boy.

"People might think you look strange, but at least you're not dangerous." Davey said.

"Unless you teleport someone into a volcano." Veemon shrugged.

That comment earned him a white and black tail smacking him in the back of the head.

Listening to the things his housemates were telling him, Kurt took it all in with a stunned expression.

"Davey!" A familiar voice called.

The trio all turned to see Jun walking over dressed in a black turtle neck shirt that cut off at her stomach, black pants, a green belt with a red buckle that had an X on it, green gloves and green boots.

"Go get changed. We're having a Danger Room session now." Jaga informed her younger sister.

"Right now? It's only 4:15 pm." Davey said as she checked Kurt's watch.

"I'm not the one who planned it. Professor X wants you, Jean and Cyclops in there now. We're reviewing some combat training Wolverine already taught us." Jaga explained.

"Seriously? But I've already mastered everything Wolverine taught me." Davey whined.

"Yeah, well, you had a more advanced training regime than the others and they need help in mastering it. Now, come on." Jaga said as she grabbed her sister's hand and began to drag her off.

"Are they always like this?" Kurt asked Veemon as the two blue males watched the felines disappear down the hall.

"Pretty much. You'll learn to get used to it. So, did you come up with a codename yet?" Veemon asked as the two males began to walk off.

" _Ja_ , I did. I chose the name Nightcrawler." Kurt said.

"Wicked name. Come on, I'll show ya where the teachers hide the ice cream." Veemon chirped much to Nightcrawler's amusement.

(In the change rooms...)

After training was completed, the four mutants all retreated back into the change rooms to put their uniforms back into their lockers.

"Man, Tora, did ya have to be so rough?" Cyclops complained as he rubbed the back of his neck.

He was dressed in a black and yellow uniform while he also had a special visor built for him to control his optic beams.

"Come on, Scott, it wasn't that bad." Jean, who was dressed in a black and green uniform, chasited.

As she bent to take off her black boot, she groaned in pain.

"Yeah, right." Cyclops scoffed as he watched the redhead sit down on the bench.

"You guys are being such babies." Tora scoffed.

The tigress was dressed in a black tube top and black pants while she wore yellow gloves and boots while a yellow belt with a red buckle that had an X was wrapped around her waist.

"We're not babies. We're just fragile compared to you." Cyslops complained.

"We're not used to this type of combat. We need more practise." Jean told her.

Rolling her dual colored eyes at that, Tora placed her hands on her waist as her sister walked up beside her.

"I think you guys have been slacking off since Logan's been gone. You know he's gonna put you through the ringer when he gets back." Jaga scolded.

That made Cyclops groan in annoyance while Jean sighed, both teens not looking forward to when the male feral returned.

Tora smiply smirked at her friends as her white and black stripped tail swayed around behind her in amusement before she began to pull her gloves off.

Just then, the alarm went off and bright red lights began flashing which put everyone on edge.

"What's going on?" Jean gasped.

"Is there an intruder?" Jaga asked.

"Everyone, Nightcrawler and Toad have teleported into the danger room!" Charles' voice warned over the speakers.

That announcement stunned the four X-Men members as they all turned to each other with shocked expressions.

"Oh, man! The danger room has automated deffences!" Cyclops exclaimed.

"It'll attack them with everything it's got!" Jean gasped.

"Get in there. Now!" Charles told them.

"We're on it!" Tora called as the four ran back into the danger room.

Exloposions could be heard as the group got closer.

The doors then opened to reveal Nightcrawler dodging the lasers while another boy, Todd 'Toad' Tolansky, was hopping out of the way of the blasts squealing.

"Hey, wait. Is that Tolansky? He's a mutant?" Tora asked in shock.

"Um, did I forget to mention that I found that out today?" Cyclops asked nervously as he glanced over at the three females who were giving him annoyed looks.

"Yes, _kono baka_ (you idiot), you did forget to mention that!" Tora growled at him.

"It would have been some important information to know." Jean scolded.

"What I wanna know is how that guy broke into our school and how he even knew about us." Jaga glared.

"Nevermind that now! We've got work to do. I've got the cannons. You three keep them clear of the tentacles." Cyclops told the girls.

"On it." Jean said as she levitated up.

"This'll be fun." Jaga muttered.

She and Tora both ran towards the tentacles, drawing their attention away from the boys as they continued to run away.

Jumping up, Jaga slammed her foot into the center of the tentacles and destroyed it while Cyclops aimed his optic beams at the cannons.

Nightcrawler jumped up on the wall and climbed up it to avoid getting shot, but didn't see the tentacle that came out of the wall behind him.

He then gasped as his body was pulled away from the attacking tentacle and he turned around to find Jean levitating above him.

"You are an angel." He praised which made her laugh.

"On occaision. How about you? Are you a demon?" Jean joked.

Toad was crying out as he continued hopping away from the lasers and Tora jumped on top of one before she then elongated her claws to slash at the wires, disabling it.

"Ow! I just bought that!" Toad complained as he fell to the floor.

Then, a wall began to move in on him which made the boy widen his red eyes in fear as he slowly began backing away from it.

Another wall came up behind him and he was trapped, but then Jaga pounced over to the boy and grabbed onto his shirt to pull him out, leaving the two metal walls to crash into each other.

Landing on the ground safe from the walls, Jaga then glanced down to glare at Toad who was wimpering as he stared at the area where he had almost been killed.

"Maybe this will teach you a lessson to not go breaking into people's homes." Jaga glared down at the boy.

Looking up at the jaguar, Toad cowarded under the piercing green gaze and shook at the sight of her fangs.

"Tolansky, over here!" Cyclops called as he stood in front of the exit.

A cannon then fired at him and Cyclops stepped out of the way before he then blew it up with his optic beams.

Tora was cartwheeling out of the way of the cannons, moving effortlessly before she then jumped up and grabbed onto the machine that was firing at her.

Swinging her body around, Tora sat herself on top of the cannon before she then slashed her claws into the metal to turn it off.

Charles, Storm and Veemon all rushed into the observation deck so that the telepath could turn the machines off.

"Security code overide. Priority X. Voice print: Charles Xavier." Professor X said as he typed away on the computer keys.

Storm and Veemon were both staring down into the danger room, worry on their faces as they watched Cyclops blast the cannons while the feral sisters used their claws and super strength to destroy the wepons.

"Confirmed. Shut down in five seconds." The computer said.

"Ah, now I get it. It's a training area. Watch." Nightcrawler said as he teleported away, leaving Jean looking worried over what he would do.

The blue furred mutant then appeared in a burst of smoke on top of one of the lasers which caught the attention of Veemon who started banging on the glass.

"Don't touch anything, you moron!" Veemon called down to him.

"I just pull the plug and-" Nightcrawler trailed off as he pulled out the plug that was under the laser.

He then cried out as the laser began to jerk around, throwing Nightcrawler to the ground as it began to fire off green beams all around it.

"Bad move." Tora groaned as she jumped down beside her sister.

"It looks like he pulled the plug on the weapon's motion sensors control. Since it can't pintpoint where everyone is, it'll just keep shooting at random." Jaga explained.

It shot at the ground where Cyclops and Toad were standing, blasting the duo back before Storm flew into the room and shot lightening at the laser to turn it off.

The shut down was finally completed and the weapons all returned to their hidden places in the walls, floor and ceiling.

"That was an experience." Tora quipped as she crossed her arms.

"It had a pretty shocking ending, too." Veemon grinned as he walked over to the tigress and jaguar.

"Ugh, that is such an old joke. Come up with something a little new." Jaga rolled her eyes teasingly.

Storm then floated back down to the ground and Tora scooped Veemon into her arms.

"Forget this, man. I've seen enough. I am out of here." Toad said as he then hopped away.

"Tolansky!" Cyclops called after him as Jean floated down in front of him.

"Sorry, Professor. I couldn't stop him." Cylops glanced up at the control room.

Hearing this, Tora and Jaga both shared a look.

It didn't really look like he was trying very hard to stop Toad from leaving.

As for Nightcrawler, he was hanging his head in shame at the mess he had accidentally caused.

"It's all right, Cyclops. He wasn't ready to be one of us." Charles told him.

"I blew it too, Professor. I'm sorry. You've been wonderfull, but I guess...I-I just don't belong here!" Nightcrawler said as he teleported away.

"Nightcrawler, wait!" Charles called.

"No sweat, Professor. I'll take care of it." Cyclops assured as he walked out of the room.

It was silent in the area for a few seconds before the tense atmosphere was broken by the Motomiya trio.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Jaga asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. I'm having dinner and then going straight to bed." Tora huffed as she began walking out of the danger room.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Veemon chirped.

Heading off to the locker room, the sisters changed out of their uniforms and began making their way towards the kitchen.

As they walked, a familiar woodsy scent filled the air which made Davey stop walking away and a bright smile erupted across her face.

"What is it, Davey?" Veemon asked.

"Don't you guys smeel that?" She asked then with that smile still on her face.

Confused, Jun began sniffing at the air and a smirk curled her lips upwards in amusement as she recognized the woodsy scent.

"Looks like someone's finally home." The jaguar commented as Veemon's ears twitched.

Noticing the smile on Davey's face, he then grinned as he knew exactly whom they were talking about.

"C'mon, let's go!" Davey called as she started running off.

Racing down the hall, the tigress stopped in the dinning room to find a muscular man with bluish colored hair and golden brown eyes wearing a black shirt, brown jacket, jeans, brown boots and a cowboy hat was talking with Charles.

Nose twitching at the scent of cherries and amber, the man turned his head to see Davey standing there and he gave the happy teen a small smirk.

"Hey, kid." He greeted.

"Logan!" Davey exclaimed cheerfully.

Jun and Veemon walked up just in time to see Davey pounce on her mentor in a hug, making Logan chuckle as he patted the girl on the back.

"You're back!" The 17 year old grinned up at him.

"Didn't think you'd miss me so much." Logan teased as he stared down at the girl who had become his favorite student.

A genuine smile appeared on Logan's face for a few seconds as he took in the girl he hadn't seen in months before his stern expression returned as he glanced up to see Jean, Ororo, Scott and Kurt all walk over.

"So, I see we have a new member." Logan noted as his golden brown eyes landed on the blue furred mutant who was obviously dressed in an X-Men uniform.

Ears twitching at that, Davey pulled away from her mentor and turned to see Kurt was standing with the group and looked better than he had before.

It seemed like the talk with Scott had gone well.

"Yes, this is Kurt Wagner, codename Nightcrawler. He just got here last night and will be living with us from now on." Charles smiled.

"Um, hello." Kurt greeted with a nervous grin.

The wolverine feral made him feel a bit nervous, but everyone else seemed to be at ease around him, especially Davey, so he couldn't be a bad person.

"Kurt, this is Logan, also known as the Wolverine. He's my and Davey's mentor. He also teaches martial arts and self deffence." Jun explained to him.

"Nice to meet cha, Squirrel." Logan greeted with a small smirk.

Kurt reeled back at the sudden nickname he had been dubbed while everyone appeared amused since they had all gotten their own nicknames from the male feral.

Shaking his head in amusement, Charles then glanced around the group and smiled at his students.

"Now, I believe everyone must be starving by now. Let's go eat." He said.

"Whoo hoo! What're we having?" Veemon asked as he bounced his way towards the kitchen.

Everyone else excitedly followed after him, eager to fill their empty stomachs while Davey filled Logan in on what had been going on since he was gone on one of his many trips for solitude.

Learning of how badly Jean and Scoot had done in combat training, Logan decided to focuss more on them to make sure they mastered if completely before moving on to anything else.

Their groans of misery made everyone laugh as Jun gave a large smirk that screamed 'I told you so'.

Once everyone had their dinner (Kurt was shocked with the amount of food the three ferals and Veemon could consume) they went up to their rooms to sleep.

To be continued...


	2. The X Impulse

"The X Impulse"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Opening her mouth up wide, Davey gave a great yawn that showed off her fangs as she settled into her seat at the breakfast table that morning.

Jean was sitting down at the table as well, looking half asleep as she slowly ate her toast.

Jun, who was dressed in a red spaghetti strapped top and dark skinny jeans, was at the stove cooking a pack of bacon while the coffee brewed.

"Why exactly did we have to come downstairs so early again?" Davey asked as she leaned her head down on the table.

"I don't know. Charles just told me to get you two down here right away." Jun answered.

Snoring was heard and the three X-Girls all turned their attention towards Davey's lap to find DemiVeemon curled up, sleeping away happily.

He wasn't able to stay awake for long after they had woken up early that morning.

"I wonder if anything's wrong." Jean mused.

Jun then placed a coffee mug down beside Jean who smiled up at the jaguar feral.

Grabbing a plate filled with bacon, Jun then set it down in front of her sister and placed a coffee mug down for her to drink as well.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty, eat your breakfast and drink your coffee. We need you bright eyed and bushy tailed for the day." The jaguar said as she flicked her sister's ear.

That made the tigress whine as she lifted her head up to pout up at her older sister who was smirking down at her.

"I don't like my tail bushy." She muttered as she grabbed her coffee mug and sipped at the dark brown liquid.

She gag at the taste and pushed the mug away from her.

"Needs more sugar." She said before she started on her food.

Face twitching, DemiVeemon's eyes opened and he gave a large yawn when he caught the scent of the food that was sitting in front of him.

"Mm, bacon." He moaned as he stood up on Davey's lap and grabbed a piece.

"Look who finally woke up." Jean grinned over at the dragon.

"Can't talk. Eating." DemiVeemon muttered around his food.

Shaking her head in amusement at that, Jean took a sip of her coffee and Jun sat down at the table with her own plate of food and a coffee mug.

Charles finally rolled into the room, smiling at the sight of the three redheads in the room who were having breakfast.

"Good morning, ladies." He greeted.

"Morning, Charles." Jun greeted back as the man rolled his wheel chair to the front of the table.

"So, what did you call us in here for, Professor?" Jean asked.

"Last night Cerebro picked up on the signature of a new mutant. A young girl a few years younger than you two. She developed her powers last night and from what I can tell, she is scared. We'll be heading off in a few minutes." Charles explained.

Head picking up at that, Davey glanced over at the telepath and a frown formed on her face.

Knowing what the girl was thinking, Charles turned his attention over to the teenage feral.

"No, Davinia. I don't think her parents would kick her out for what happened. They were just as confused as she was. They also seemed to be the protective type. You don't have to worry about that." He assured her.

Ever since Aiya Motomiya had told her granddaughter how her parents had chased her out of her own home after her mutation had developed, Davey had been worried that someone else would suffer through that.

It was something that was always in the back of her mind and it made her worry for others, especially small children who activated their X gene.

As if she knew what she was thinking, Jun's tail reached over and wrapped around Davey's to provide some form of comfort.

"Now, finish up your breakfast. We'll be leaving in the black bird in ten minutes." Charles informed.

"All right, Professor." Jean nodded.

"Gotcha." Davey said.

Looking down at her plate, Jun frowned when she noticed some of her food had been stolen and she glanced over at DemiVeemon who was innocently munching on a piece of toast.

That food stealing lizard was going to get it.

(Later on...)

After the girls had eaten and cleaned themselves up, they boarded the black bird with Charles and were on their way to pick up the new mutant Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde.

DemiVeemon, who had been bathed by Jun before they left, was sitting on his partner's shoulder with his arms crossed and an annoyed pout on his face.

A yellow ribbon had been tied around his neck into a bow and he smelled like watermelon.

As DemiVeemon continued to pout, Davey worked on the drawing she was making of a hawk in her sketch book that was placed on her lap.

"That's quite a lovely drawing, Davinia." Charles smiled when he spotted the drawing out of the corner of his eye.

"Thanks. It's supposed to be for the school mural. Everyone agreed to paint the mascot." Davey answered.

That made Charles grin, happy to hear about the young feral getting involved with school acitivites such as this.

She didn't have many friends at Bayville High, stating that she had enough in Odaiba and New York who all accepted her for being a mutant and that was what mattered most to her.

He didn't argue with her on the subject and knew that she had good instincts and would make friends with someone whom she deemed trustworthy.

Leaning over in her seat to look at the drawing as well, Jean smiled at the sight and was amazed with how much detail the slightly older girl put into her work.

"Why just me and Davey? Why not all of us?" Jean asked.

"Because, you two are the ones who can connect with this girl." Charles explained.

"I hope so. But then how are we handling the other kid Cerebro spied out? The one in the foster home?" Jean questioned.

"Yes, Lance Alvers. Let me worry about that. I'd like you to just keep your focus on Kitty's parents. Remember; you girls are a model of what we're offering them. No preasure." Charles said.

Jean laughed nevrously at that as she glanced out the window.

"And to think I passed up a nice, relaxing midterm for this." Jean muttered.

Ears twitching at that, Davey's head shot up and turned quickly towards Jean.

"That was today?!" Davey exlcaimed.

(Later...)

"What are you talking about? H-How do you know Kitty?" Mrs. Pryde asked in worry.

The three X-Men had arrived at the Pryde home and were now standing outside on the porch speaking with Kitty's parents.

Mrs. Pryde looked scared to be speaking to the group while Mr. Pryde kept a comforting arm around his wife as he gave the group a look of distrust.

"Please, may we come in for a moment? We'll answer all your questions and anything you need-"

"Excuse me, miss. You can talk to us out here." Mr. Pryde interupted Jean.

" _They obviously don't trust us. That's the reason why they don't want us to go in their house."_ Davey directed her thoughts to Jean who nodded in agreement.

" _To be honest, if I were in their shoes, I wouldn't blame them."_ Jean thought back.

"Very well. I think you know Kitty is going through a very unique transition. We simply want to help her through it. Why don't you tell us about last night?" Charles requested.

That question made the parents share a look of shock and fear before Mr. Pryde glared at the telepath.

Davey and DemiVeemon could both smell the anger that was coming off of the man and the fear rolling in waves from his wife.

"Last night is none of your buisness! Please, just leave us alone!" Mr. Pryde said as he escourted his wife inside and them slammed the door shut.

"Huh. Next time, let's just call and get hung up on. Less hassle." Jean scoffed.

"Ya know, you probably shouldn't have brought up what happened last night. It sounded really creepy." Davey commented.

"Yeah. Now they probably think you're some kind of stalker." DemiVeemon added.

Charles sighed at that, but he knew they were both right.

The Prydes thoughts of him after he said those words brought up many disturbing images for them of who he could really be.

"You'll need to make contact with Kitty directly at her school." Charles told them.

Nodding at that, Jean began walking off while Davey handed DemiVeemon over to Charles to watch over him.

Kitty might be scared if she saw a talking baby dragon.

The two girls located Kitty's school and they walked inside the building, trying to locate the girl as they remembered what she looked like from the picture Charles had shown them before they left the mansion.

"She's probably in class right now." Davey stated.

"Hang on. I'll go talk to the receptionist in the front office. Maybe she can tell me what class Kitty has right now." Jean said as she walked off.

"Good luck with that." Davey called as she leaned against the wall.

As she waited on her friend to return, Davey was stunned when she felt the ground begin to shake and her eyes grew wide.

The quaking only lasted for a few seconds, but it was still a bit of a shock since it had came out of nowhere.

"What was that?" She asked.

Smelling the scent of roses approaching her, Davey turned her head to see Jean jogging back over to her.

"Hey, did you feel that mini quake?" Davey asked her.

"Yeah. I think it was that Lance guy who did it." Jean frowned.

"A wannabe rebel who has the power to make earthquakes. Isn't that fun?" Davey quipped.

Shaking her head at the annoyance she was sure that was about to happen, she then turned her questioning gaze onto her friend.

"Yeah, I found Kitty. She's having gym outside right now." Jean answered.

"Next time, can you let me ask the question first?" Davey narrowed her eyes in frustration.

"Sorry, but your mind's completely open to me. I can hear every one of your thoughts." Jean said as she gave an apologetic grin.

Rolling her eyes at the psychic, Davey began walking off.

"C'mon. We gotta find Kitty." She said.

Nodding, Jean then followed after Davey as the two girls ran out of the school and made their way out onto the field where they found the girls gym class out by the long jump.

The first girl who tried the long jump was a brunette who had fair skin and periwinkle blue eyes who had her hair up in a ponytail.

She stumbled over her feet and tripped, falling into the sand.

In her frustration, she hit the sand and one of the two girls standing by seemed to have said something to mock her.

"There she is!" Jean said as she pointed to the brunette who stood up from the sand pit.

"And from the looks of it, those two must be her bullies." Davey glared over at the girls.

"How can you tell?" Jean asked her.

"They just give off those vibes." Davey shrugged.

Glancing over to the sand pit, Davey saw one of the bullies had started running towards the sand pit.

Just then, the ground began to shake once again which made Jean stumble and grab at Davey hands and the two girls held each other up.

"Lance is nearby!" Jean called.

"No, really? I couldn't tell!" Davey snarked.

Turning their eyes over to where the crack in the earth had began, the redheads saw a boy with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes was standing on the roof of the school.

His hands were held out and the crack in the ground was heading towards the girl who was running.

Once the shaking hit the sand pit, it caused a plume of sand to rise up and hit the girl, startling her.

She cried out in shock, but was unharmed as she landed in the pit, though she did look a bit dazed from what had happened.

Kitty's eyes grew wide as she then searched for the source of the quake and her eyes landed on Lance who was up on the roof and he waved down at her in a friendly manner.

"Oh, goody. It looks like they know each other." Davey quipped.

"That might not be a good thing. From what I can pick up from Lance's mind, he doesn't have the best intentions for Kitty." Jean warned.

With that thought firmly in place, the two juniors began walking over to the track and saw that Kitty was running in their direction, but she accidentally bumped into Davey.

When she did, Davey was able to inhale the sweet scent of peaches and cream that surrounded the scared brunette.

Gasping in surprise, Kitty's periwinkle eyes landed on the dual colored ones of Davey before she then ran around the taller girl, rushing off somewhere to be alone.

Watching Kitty run off, Jean then glanced over at the tigress.

"Did you get her scent?" Jean questioned.

"Yep. I can track her now. Follow me." Davey confirmed.

Jogging off away from the track field, the two redheads made their way over to the performing arts building.

Ears twitching under her hat, Davey was able to hear someone kicking at the props and with the scent of peaches and cream in the air, she knew that person was Kitty.

The poor girl was probably working out her frustration of finding out she was a mutant and, to be honest, Davey couldn't blame her.

Everyone who awakened their X-gene has felt this exact same way before.

"Is she okay in there?" Jean inquired.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go in." Davey said as she opened the door.

Walking inside the drama department, the two girls found Kitty kneeling on the stage and was staring at her hand curiously.

Lowering her hand down to a ceramic bowl, Kitty watched as her hand phased through it which made a pair of brown and green eyes grow wide in awe.

"Kitty?" Jean called making the girl jump.

Standing up, Kitty glanced down the row of seats and watched as Jean and Davey walked down the aisle to get to the startled girl.

"Kitty, are you all right?" Jean asked.

Backing away from the two girls, Kitty then leaned against the prop of a door and took a mask off the wall to inspect.

"That rah rah Riley a friend of yours? 'Cause, y'know, like... I had nothing to do with what happened out there in the sand pit." Kitty said.

"We know and we're not Riley's friends." Jean told her.

"Well, you look like you'd be her friends." Kitty huffed as she held the mask up over her face.

"Ouch." Davey commented playfully.

Her tail was straining to sway around behind her in time to her sassy comments, but she kept it hidden so as not to spook the 15 year old girl.

"Kitty, there's no need for masks. We know what's going on." Jean told her as they walked up onto the stage.

"You, like, don't know anything! And neither does that creepy guy out there!" Kitty yelled at them.

"Creepy guy? You mean the guy with the mullet?" Davey raised an eyebrow at that.

She supposed it would be creepy if some guy who dressed like Lance would suddenly start stalking you.

He obviously wasn't helping Kitty get over her new insecurities caused by her powers.

"Yeah, Lance or whatever his name is." Kitty huffed.

"Forget about him. This is about you. You and your wonderful new gift." Jean said as she leaned against a table.

"I don't have any gifts, just a curse." Kitty looked down sadly.

"Only if you let it be." Davey told her as she crossed her arms.

"Listen, Davey and I would like to help you understand it. Together we can-"

"Look! I-I don't want any of this! It's, like, hard enough being normal, you know?!" Kitty yelled at them.

Narrowing her eyes in annoyance at this, Davey uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on her tail to keep it from unwrapping around her waist so it could lash around in anger.

"Kitty, look. I want you to watch me for a second. Please?" Jean requested.

Looking helpless, Kitty seemed to silently agree to what Jean asked of her.

Ears twitching under her hat, Davey heard footsteps in the room and caught the scent of the Earth after a rain storm which confused her.

Someone else was in this room and was spying on them.

While Davey was keeping an eye out for whoever had entered the room, Jean made the mask Kitty was holding levitate from her hands and placed it back on its hook on the wall.

"How'd you do that?" Kitty asked in surprise.

"The same way you can pass through walls. Just like you, one morning, I woke up and I had this power. And trust me, I hated it too." Jean told her as she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Everyone does when it first happens to them. To be honest, there are still moments where I hate it." Davey said as she turned her attention back onto Kitty who was looking the two girls over.

"I-I don't believe you! This is a trick!" Kitty cried as she slapped Jean's hand away.

"No. No, you do believe me. I know because of my other ability. I can read your thoughts." Jean revealed.

That sentence made Davey want to slap her hand to her forehead in diesbelief.

No one wanted to learn that someone could get inside their head and read their thoughts.

When Charles had first done it to Davey and Veemon when they first arrived at the school, it made they panic and it aggravated them to have someone else in their heads.

As for Kitty, she looked to be scared of the news Jean had revealed to her.

"No! Stay out of my head! No!" Kitty cried as she ran off.

"Kitty, wait!" Jean called after her as the girl ran out of the room.

"Should have kept the mind reading thing to yourself, J. It always freaks people out." Davey sighed.

"Well, you weren't much help." Jean frowned at her.

An arm then reached out and grabbed Jean's shoulder which startled her as the two girls twirled around to see who it was.

Lance was the one who had snuck into the room and he was glaring at the two girls.

"Piece of advice, Red. I'm the only friend that girl's gonna need and I'll be teaching her what's what. So you just back yourself off." Lance threatened.

Angered by the way this boy was speaking to her friend, Davey reached out and grabbed Lance's arm and wrenched it away from Jean's shoulder.

"Back off, creep, or you're gonna have to deal with me." Davey warned.

Stepping back from the two other mutants, Jean glanced between them in worry as she saw them glaring at each other.

"Oh, yeah? And what are you gonna do?" Lance asked.

The ground then began to shake lightly from the threat.

Lance was obviously trying to show off who was the dominate person in that room.

Stumbling a bit, Jean placed her hands on Davey's shoulders to keep herself steady.

Not at all threatened by the small quake, Davey allowed her feral instincts to leak through.

The blue flecks in her eyes began to glow and her tail unwound itself from around her waist while her claws and fangs began to grow out.

Pulling her lips back, Davey stepped forward and roared in Lance's face.

Shocked by what he had seen, Lance stumbled back and the quaking stopped.

"Don't mess with me, kid! I can tear you apart and do my nails at the same time." Davey growled as she held up a hand to show off her long claws.

Sensing the fear from was coming from Lance, Jean then grabbed onto Davey's hand and began to pull her out of the room.

"Come one, we need to go." The psychic said.

Snapping out of her animal like state, Davey allowed her features to return to normal before she then followed Jean out of the room, leaving a stunned Lance behind.

"I really don't think threatening him was the best way to do things." Jean scolded.

"He started it. He shouldn't have put his hands on you. And not only that, but he's stalking a 15 year old girl. I think that's enough reason to show him who's the stronger around here." Davey scoffed.

Sighing at that, Jean shook her head.

She knew that Davey was protective over her friends and also didn't like bullies all to much.

Although, what the girl had said about showing domiance seemed more like something her inner tigress would want to do.

It seemed like the tigress was getting irrittated with not having much to do lately and hopefully Logan would be able to take care of that by going back to training Davey.

"We should call the Professor and warn him about Lance." Jean said instead.

"Yeah, good idea. I have a feeling the things he wants to teach her are gonna get them both into big trouble." Davey stated.

Making their way outside, the two girls sat down on the bench that was by the road and Davey pulled out her cell phone, dialing Charles' number.

Lifting the side of her hat up, Davey then held the phone right up to her ear and Jean leaned over to listen in.

"Hey, Prof. We have a problem." Davey said when she heard him answer the phone.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Well, not only is Kitty now freaked out by us, but it looks like Lance has some big plans for her and they aren't good." Davey informed.

"Sounds like Lance could be trouble. If he bonds with Kitty, we may not be able to reach her." Charles said as DemiVeemon hopped up onto his shoulder to listen in on the conversation.

"I agree. And he is reaching her." Jean said into the phone.

"You have to stay with it, Jean, Davinia. I don't want to lose her. Whatever obstancles get in the way, remember they can be over come. Xavier out." Charles said as he hung up.

(With Charles and DemiVeemon...)

"Though, some obstacles are more irritating than others." Charles said.

His wheelchair was parked on the steps of a building and he placed his cell phone back into his coat.

"So, what are we gonna do now? We can't just leave Davey and Jean to deal with this alone." DemiVeemon said.

"Yes, you're right. I believe we're going to have to speak with Kitty's parents once again. But I don't know if they'll listen to me this time." Charles sighed.

"Sure they will. Just tell them that some creep is hanging around their daughter and they need to get to the school quickly to deal with it. That should light a fire under 'em." DemiVeemon suggested.

He knew how protective parents could be over their children, especially the fathers over their daughters.

He had seen this before when Mimi Tachikawa's parents were worried over her running off to deal with all of the Digimon that were invading New York during Christmas Eve six years ago.

Kari Kamiya's father was also very protective over her and started to dislike TK Takaichi after the two DigiDestineds started to date.

"Let's get going then. I have a feeling we're going to need their help soon." Charles said as he rolled down the wheelchair ramp.

(Back at the high school...)

Jean and Tora, who were now in their uniforms, were spying on Lance who seemed to be waiting on someone in the back of the school.

"Do you think Kitty is gonna show?" Tora whispered from her hiding place up in the trees.

"I don't know. We'll just have to see." Jean whispered back as she levitated beside her.

Lance seemed to be growing impatient and was glancing around the side of the building, searching for the brunette girl, checking to see when she would arrive.

"H-How do you take control?" Kitty asked as she walked over.

Turning towards the girl, Lance then placed a sympathetic expression on his face.

"By admitting something that no one wants to cop to. That we are outsiders. That tehre is something wrong with us." Lance told her.

That statement made Kitty look down sadly, tears falling freely from her eyes.

Tora and Jean both frowned at this, wondering if that was what Lance really thought of himself when he first awakened his powers.

After all, he had to have been alone when it happened and he had no one to help him cope or understand his gifts.

With the way he was raised in a foster home, Lance must have come to a conclusion on how to his powers for his own personal gain.

"Hey, don't fret it. Embrace it. The way I see it, fate delt us winning cards if we play 'em together." Lance said.

"Oh, nothing is making any sense." Kitty said as she turned her back on him.

"That's why I'm here. To light your path. And the first step leads us right into that office." Lance said.

He gently turned Kitty to face the wall and placed his hands on her shoulders, smirking as he waited for her to use her powers.

Up in the trees, Tora and Jean held their breaths as they waited to see what would happen next.

To their surprise, Kitty then walked forward and slowly began to phase through the wall which made Lance smirk as he then began to walk off to enter the school.

"That's why he wnated Kitty! To break into the principal's office without being caught!" Tora gasped.

Narrowing her eyes on Lance, Jean then searched his mind and her green eyes grew wide at what she saw inside.

"He's after the test answers. Lance is using Kitty to steal them. They're going to get into so much trouble if they're actually caught." Jean said.

Nodding at that, Davey jumped down from the tree branch she was standing on and began running off to the front of the building with Jean following after her.

(A few minutes later...)

Charles, DemiVeemon and the Prydes all soon arrived to the school to meet up with Tora and Jean.

"Where is she?" Mr. Pryde asked as he and his wife stood in front of the group.

"She broke into the office." Jean reported.

"Sh-She's never done anything like this before!" Mrs. Pryde exclaimed in worry.

"Unfortunately, she's got someone manipulating her to do this." Tora told the worried woman.

"Go with them Jean, Tora. I'll catch up." Charles said.

Nodding at that, the two redheaded mutants ran off into the school with the Prydes following after them, rushing off to the office before Kitty really did something that would get her into trouble.

Running after the group, DemiVeemon grabbed onto Tora's tail and allowed it to curl around him, holding him carefully as the quartet continued running off to the office.

Arriving at the office, Tora opened the door to reveal Lance holding onto Kitty's arm and the girl didn't appear to be happy with the situation she was in.

"Let go of my daughter!" Mr. Pryde demanded making the brunette duo turn to face them.

Mr. Pryde then jogged over to them, intent on rescuing his daughter from the boy who was manipulating her into breaking the law.

"Far enough, old man!" Lance warned.

Holding his hand out, Lance then began to make things shake and a book case was about to fall on top of Mr. Pryde, only for Tora to quickly pounce over and hold her hands out, catching it before it fell.

Grunting, Tora then pushed the book case back and watched it fall onto the floor in front of her.

"No, stop!" Kitty cried at seeing Lance trying to hurt her father.

"They're just gonna try to confuse you, Kitty. We're out of here." Lance said as he dragged her over to the wall and started the quaking once again.

"Kitty, please! We can work through this together!" Mrs. Pryde begged.

"Let go of me!" Kitty demanded as the wall began to crumble.

"We're in control now. We make our own way." Lance told her as the wall broke, creating a hole for them to escape through.

"Kitty, I've pushed you to this, I know. I wanted to pretend nothing was wrong. I'm not perfect. I'm learning, just like you are." Mr. Pryde said as his wife rushed to his side.

"Daddy?" Kitty asked as tears fell from her eyes.

"Forget them! Come on, I'm bringing this place down!" Lance said as he began to make the earthquake stronger.

The windows shattered and debris began to fall from the ceiling, crashing down onto the ground.

Holding her hands up, Jean created a force field to protect herself, the Prydes, Tora and DemiVeemon.

"You called your gift a curse." Jean reminded Kitty.

"If you go with him, then I promise you, it really will be!" Tora called over the destruction.

Hearing this all made Kitty's periwinkle eyes fill with emotion as she tried to find her resolve on what to do as Lance kept trying to pull her along with him.

"Please, Kitty! Listen to them!" Mrs. Pryde begged as she clung to her husband, scared of losing her daughter.

"Please, sweetheart! We love you!" Mr. Pryde called to her.

"They're too late. You're with me now!" Lance stated.

As he walked through the hole he created in the wall, Kitty's resolve then grew and she gained a determined look on her face.

"No! I'm not!" She exclaimed.

Phasing her arm through Lance's hand, Kitty then turned away from the shock boy who watched her run away from him.

Screaming in anger, Lance's powers then grew out of control and the earthquake grew stronger.

The ceiling then fell apart, collapsing on top of Kitty which made everyone gasp in horror.

Lance, shocked by what he had done, turned and ran off quickly.

Soon, the entire building continued to crumble down and Jean was struggling to keep the force field up with all of the weight slamming down on top of it.

Tora then rushed out of the force field, making Jean worry more as she watched the girl begin to dig through the rubble, moving aside boulders and stones as she tried to find Kitty.

DemiVeemon was even helping, pushing aside the smaller rocks that were in the way.

"No! Kitty!" Mrs. Pryde whimpered as she stared at the pile of rubble that the tigress and dragon were digging through.

"My little girl!" Mr. Pryde whispered in despair.

Just as Tora was about to move a large boulder out of the way, she cried out in shock as a hand phased through it and grabbed onto her wrist.

Growing a bit hopeful, Tora gripped the forearm and pulled, helping Kitty the rest of the way out of the rubble.

"Whoa!" Kitty grinned as she opened her eyes and looked around.

"Nice to see you, too." Tora smiled.

Hearing the voices, the Prydes glanced over and smiled in relief when they saw their daughters was alive and unharmed.

"Kitty..." Mrs. Pryde said as Kitty walked over to hug her parents.

Picking up DemiVeemon, Tora walked through the force field and shared a smile with Jean.

"Okay, like, everybody grab onto me. I'll get us out." Kitty said.

Dropping the force field, Jean held onto Kitty and Tora did the same as everyone else.

Together, the group moved and were able to phase through the rubble with ease, amazed with the tingle they felt as they walked through solid objects.

Soon enough, they walked out of the destruction and were out in the open air where a smiling Charles was waiting on them all.

"Yes, Kitty, it is a gift and you've used it well." Charles told the girl who turned to hug her parents.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. And Daddy, these people... They, like, wanna help me. I trust them." Kitty smiled up at him.

Looking down at his daughter, Mr. Pryde couldn't help but smile at how much she seemed to have changed in only a short amount of time.

"I know, sweetie. And so do I. Professor, I think we have some things to talk about." Mr. Pryde said.

With that said, the Pryde family all turned their attention over to the three X-Men, looking at them with trust on their faces.

"Yes, we do." Charles smiled.

To be continued...


	3. Rogue Recruit

"Rogue Recruit"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Sitting on her bed, Davey had her lap top opened up and was smiling at the face of a 17 year old boy who had shoulder length indigo blue hair that was pulled into a low ponytail, fair skin and crystal blue eyes who was on the screen.

"So, you now have two new students? That's great! What are they like?" Ken Ichijouji asked.

Veemon, who was also in the room, was sitting on the bean bag chair watching an old movie on the TV which was playing low so the DNA partners could talk.

"Kurt Wagner and Kitty Pryde, also called Nightcrawler and Shadowcat. They both transferred here this month. They're both pretty nice, but there have been a few complications." Davey said.

"Oh? Like what?" Ken questioned.

Biting her bottom lip, the tigress then thought back to the day Kitty had first arrived at the mansion.

 _Kitty was staring up at the mansion in awe, unable to believe what she was seeing._

" _Whoa! This place is, like, amazing! I'm really gonna be living here?" She asked._

" _Yes. Now, Davinia, why don't you show Kitty up to her room. I'm sure Jun has it ready for her." Charles told the tigress._

" _Sure." Davey nodded._

 _Veemon and Davey then grabbed two of Kitty's bags from the car before they then turned to smile at the nervous looking girl._

 _Jean had already headed inside to tell Scott they were home and had brought the new recruit along with them._

" _Follow us." Veemon said giving the new girl a friendly look._

 _Nodding, Kitty followed the duo of Courage and Friendship into the mansion and she glanced around in amazement before following the two friends up the stairs._

" _So, um, how long have you guys been here?" Kitty asked._

" _Ever since I was 12. You'll probably feel a little homesick at first, but things will get easier." Davey smiled at her._

" _It's the training that's gonna be tough. But we'll help you catch up." Veemon assured her._

 _Keeping silent at that, Kitty continued to look around and was stunned with how many rooms there were down the hall._

 _Just then, Kitty spotted a beautiful young woman with long curly magenta colored hair who had brown eyes with green flecks in them walking towards them._

 _What really caught Kitty's attention were the black cat ears and the tail the woman had._

" _Hey, you're back. How was it?" The woman smiled as she pulled Davey into a hug._

" _It was okay. Jun, this is Kitty. Kitty, this is my sister Jun." Davey said as she introduced the two girls._

" _Oh, um, hi." Kitty chirped as she waved at the gorgeous catwoman._

 _Being around Jun made her feel a bit insecure._

" _Hey, welcome to Mutant High. I just finished setting up your room for you. It's right down the hall here." Jun said with a friendly smile._

" _Okay. Thanks." Kitty said._

 _With that said, the X-Girls and dragon were about to continue their walk down the hall, but were stopped when a plume of black smoke appeared in front of them and revealed Kurt in his blue furred glory._

"Willkommen zuruck _(Welcome back)! How was the trip?" Kurt asked with a grin that showed off his fangs._

 _At the sight of the demon like mutant, Kitty shrieked in fear and clung to the back of Davey's shirt, staring at Kurt with wide eyes._

" _Ahhh! W-What is that?!" She yelled._

 _Jun, Davey and Veemon, who were shocked by the reaction, all shared displeased looks at the way Kitty was staring at Kurt._

 _Realizing that he scared the new student, Kurt gave an upset expression and his tail lowered to the ground, a reflection of his mood._

" _Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He told her._

 _He held his hand out to her to introduce himself._

" _I'm Kurt." He said._

 _Flinching back at seeing the three fingered hand in front of her, Kitty then glanced up at Davey and Jun who were giving her an encouraging look._

 _Looking at Kurt's face and seeing the sadness in his eyes, Kitty felt guilty for the way she acted and hesitantly reached out to grasp the warm furry hand._

" _Um, hi there.I- I'm Kitty." She gave a shy smile, but still hid behind Davey._

 _Kurt perked up when the girl introduced herself to him and smiled at her, but he kept his space knowing it was going to take some time for her to get used to him._

"That was about four days ago. I think Kitty's getting used to seeing Kurt in his natural form, but it also confuses her when she sees him with that hologram hiding him." Davey shrugged.

Ken, who had been listening intently to the story, hummed in thought and was petting the large green and purple caterpillar Digimon who was napping away on his lap.

"I'm sure things will work out. Who knows? Maybe Kitty and Kurt will become as close as the two of us are one day." Ken grinned.

That made Davey grin at him, happy to have Ken around to take time out of his busy day to talk about things that were going on in her life.

She thought it would be difficult with him living in Japan and her in America, but they managed perfectly.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ken." Davey said.

A knock was then heard at the door before Scott then poked his head in, but his eyes were covered.

"You're decent, right? I don't feel like having an alarm clock thrown at my head again." Scott said.

That made Ken lift a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, curious over what the story to that statement was.

"I'm fine, Scott. What's up?" Davey asked.

Removing his hand from his eyes, Scott glanced over to find the tigress sitting on her bed with the back of her hair tied up into a messy ponytail.

"Prof wants us in the danger room right now. He has something he wants to show us." Scott informed.

"'Kay. I'll be down in a few." She said.

With that said, Scott closed the door behind him as he went downstairs.

"I guess we better sign off now. Good luck with whatever is going on." Ken said.

"Thanks. Talk to ya later, Ken." Davey winked at him before signing off.

After that was done, Davey climbed off her bed and walked over to pause the movie and turn off her TV which made Veemon pout up at her.

"C'mon, V. We better go." She said.

"Fine, but I wanna be carried." Veemon said as he raised his arms towards her.

Rolling her eyes in amusement, Davey leaned down and picked the Digimon up, holding him in her arms before she then left her room to go join the others in the danger room.

(Danger Room...)

Charles had the students all gathered into the observation deck that was located above the danger room and everyone was staring at the monitors.

Someone dressed in a black ninja outfit was seen easily breaking into the school, easily avoiding the motion sensors and dived down into the vents and crawled through them.

He soon found himself in the attic which was where Storm was waiting for him, hidding around the corner as the man sniffed the air to locate her.

"Impressive. You got past the automated deffenses by using the air vents. But you won't get past me!" Storm exclaimed.

The window was then blown open by the wind, but the man had already jumped up into the vents to escape the attack.

"Testing me, hmm? All right then, it's time you remembered why they call me Storm!" She said as she rose into the air and electricity crackled around her.

Outside, storm clouds began to roll in as thunder boomed and a flood of water rained down into the vents, washing the intruder out of the vents and carried him into the danger room.

Storm had already made her way down to the danger room and was standing in the observation deck where the controls were.

"You look a litte flushed and the forecast isn't good." The weather witch taunted.

Growling, the man jumped up to get at Storm, but he was knocked back by a blast of cold air that froze the water covering his body and it turned to ice.

"Now that was cold." The man spoke, flexing his muscles to break the ice around him.

"Then let's warm you up." Storm said as she pushed a button.

A laser cannon came out of the wall and began shooting at the man, but he easily jumped over the blasts and his metal claws slid out of his knuckles.

Landing on the laser, he then stabbed the gun with his claws and electrocuted himself as the machine blew up.

Crying out in pain, he jumped away from the explosion and stood ready to fight, though his uniform was charred and had holes in it.

"Gotta connect first. Got any other party tricks?" He taunted.

Behind him, a strange machine rose out of the floor which made him turn towards it to see what he was facing.

It looked to be a metal pole with three arms that had spinning claws and it began circling around, ready to hit the man.

Jumping over the spinning arms, the man then dived for the box attached to the machine and stabbed it with his claws, disabling the power source.

"Stop! It is, at the moment, as much as we can afford, Wolverine." Charles told the man.

With the event now over, the man removed his mask to reveal himself as Logan and he began to make his way up to where the students were watching.

"Hey, when I give a demo, I give you a demo." Logan smirked as one of the arms broke off of the machine.

"Is that demo as in demolish or demonstration?" Scott quipped.

"Seems like a bit of both to me." Jun said as her ears twitched in amusement.

"What was the point?" Scott asked as he turned to look at Storm.

"The point, young Cyclops, was to teach you something about finding the weak points in sophisticated security systems." Storm explained as Logan entered the room.

"That's right, bub. And I'd say ours needs a little work." Logan said as he walked by Kurt, who was using his tail to hang upside down and eat popcorn.

"That was tight. I give it two thumbs up." Kurt said as he held up his thumbs while he held the popcorn bowl with his legs.

Seeing as Kurt was upside down, his thumbs up looked more like a thumbs down which made Davey and Veemon snicker as Jean rolled her eyes in amusement before the group became serious once again.

"Deffences were pretty easily breached. Gonna need to fix that. Maybe electrify 'em or poison gas sprayers." Logan suggested.

"Wolverine..." Storm said in a warning tone.

"All right, all right. Knock out gas then." He relented.

Kitty then shivered in fright at the talk everyone was having which made everyone turn to look at the newest member of the team.

"Is it just me or is anyone else, like, seriouesly freaked by all this?" Kitty asked.

Everyone simply stared at her which made the girl pout.

"Oh, right, it's just me? Great." Kitty rolled her eyes

"To be fair, we're all kinda used to this stuff." Davey shrugged as her tail lashed around behind her.

"Relax, Kitty, you'll be fine." Kurt said as he teleported right beside her which made the girl uncomfortable.

"We're right beside you." He said before teleporting on her other side.

"Popcorn?" He offered.

Jumping to her feet, Kitty gasped as she stared at the tail that was holding the bowl out to her.

She was slowly getting used to his appearance, but his teleporting abilities made her feel a bit uncomfortable, especially when he simply appeared out of nowhere all of the time.

"Oops. Heh-heh, sorry. Next time I'll honk before I port." Kurt said as he stood beside her.

"Whatever. Look, guys, it's late. If it's no biggy to you, I'm gonna, like, drop out." Kitty said sheepishly as she phased through the floor.

"Ugh, she's fully not into the fuzzy dude. Not that I really blame her." Kurt said as he looked down sadly.

Walking over to the teleporter, Jean placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Aw, she just needs time, Kurt. She'll come around." Jean said.

"To be honest, I think it's the teleporting thats bothering her more than the way you look." Veemon spoke up.

After all, Kitty had no issues with the way the Motomiya sisters looked or how Veemon looked.

"Try not to let it bother you so much. She'll get used to everything that's going on around here." Davey grinned.

Just then, Charles entered the room through the elevator which made everyone stand to attention.

"X-Men, we have an emergency. Scott, get the black bird prepped for launch. And since it's a weekend, assemble the full team." Charles said.

"Yes, sir. What's the mission?" Scott asked.

The way he said that made Davey and Jun share mocking looks before rolling their eyes.

"Cerebro has detected a new mutant In Caldicot County, Mississippi. My mental impression from the scene indicates a highly disturbed individual. Our mutant is a danger to herself and possibly others as well." Charles explained.

The last part he said made Jun and Davey share a look, knowing that as ferals they were also dangerous to themselves and all the people around them.

"X-Men, we have a Rogue." Charles informed.

"Well, that seems a little harsh." Jun commented.

"Actually, that's exactly what the girl's name is. Rogue. She was adopted five years ago and has no memories of her past." The telepath explained.

That made everyone frown sadly at this.

"Everyone, go get ready. I'll meet you downstairs soon." Charles said as he left the room, allowing the students to go get their uniforms on.

(With Tora and Jaga...)

After changing into her uniform, Tora had brushed through her hair and tied the back up into a tight ponytail to keep it out of the way.

Jaga then walked into the room, a black mask in place over her eyes which made Tora stare at her in confusion.

"Um, Jun, what's up with the mask?" Tora asked as she pointed at it.

"I think wearing a mask is a good idea. What if someone we know sees us out there fighting? Logan has the right idea with the cowl he wears." Jaga said.

Humming at that, Veemon nodded in agreement.

"She has a good point." Veemon chirped.

That made Tora sigh, but she could also see the point that her sister had.

She didn't want anyone to know about her being a mutant and it would be safer if they had something to hide their faces.

Reaching into her pocket, Jaga then pulled out a mask that was similar to hers and she held it out towards her sister.

"Here, I got you one, too." Jaga said.

"Thanks." Tora said as she took the offered mask.

Pulling the elastic band back, she slipped the mask over her head and pulled her hair out of the way so she could adjust it on her face.

"So, what do ya think?" Tora asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Perfect!" Jaga grinned at this.

"Great, now let's go meet up with the others. We've got a job to do." Tora said as she used her tail to pick up Veemon.

"Oooh, so bossy. I hope you're not trying to steal Scott's job, Davey." Jaga teased.

"Oh, yeah, because I totally want to be in charge of a group of kids who will undermind my authority and will argue with me when they don't agree with me. No thanks! I don't wanna deal with that again." Tora stuck her nose in the air.

She had already dealt with this before when she was the leader of the second generation of DigiDestineds.

If it was difficult to get a group of children to listen to her back then, she didn't want to deal with the horrors of getting a group of overly emotional teenagers with destructive powers to listen to her.

If Cyclops wanted to deal with this mess, then he could and she wished him every single piece of luck he was desperately going to need.

(In the black bird...)

Everyone was inside the jet and Cyclops was teaching Nightcrawler the basics on how to fly it.

The Professor had taught Jean and Cyclops how to fly the jet while Storm had taught Jaga and Wolverine had taught Tora.

It was a rule that every member of the team would evetually learn how to opperate the vehicles that the X-Men owned so they could take them out on missions.

After all, the adults wouldn't always be with them to watch over them or help them.

"Stealth mode stable. Leveling off at 10, 000 feet." Nightcrawler said.

"Steady. Now hold it right there, and you've got it. Nice job, Kurt. You'll make a pilot yet." Cyclops gave him a thumbs up.

"Heh, thanks." Nightcrawler smiled.

Leaning back in his seat, he crossed his arms behind his head and began to pilot the ship with his feet.

"Or maybe not." Cyclops sighed at the sight.

"He's not gonna crash us is he?" Veemon asked in worry.

"Don't worry. If Kurt loses control, then the auto pilot will engage." Jaga waved off his worries.

"I've logged our flight plan with the FAA. We're clear through to Jackson. We'll take the van from there." Cyclops reported.

"Good. You're picking up logistics quickly, Scott." Charles praised making the brunette smile.

Eagerly, Shadowcat leaned forward in her seat to speak with Jean who was sitting in front of her.

"Scott seems so, like, together. So cool and he's kinda cute." Shadowcat said.

That made Tora and Jaga share a look at that before they then started laughing.

No offence to Cyclops, but he really wasn't their type.

"Cute? Uh, stiff, maybe. Exacting, definetly. But, hmm, you know, from a certain angle..." Jean mused.

"Oh, no. Jean, don't tell us you think he is cute." Jaga teased her.

"Hey, I might not like him that way, but I can still admire from afar." Jean defended.

"Hmm, I guess that's true. Though someone makes it hard for me to ever admire any guy I'm around." Tora muttered as she glared at Wolverine.

Every time a guy talked to her or even smiled her way, there Wolverine would be to play the overprotective guardian card to scare the poor boy away.

If he had any say in it, then she would be single for the rest of her life.

And considering the fact that she was a feral, that could be for hundreds of years!

Ears twitching at the angered muttering of his student, Wolverine chose to ignore it and smirked in amusement.

As for Nightcrawler, he glanced behind him at the girls and frowned as he then teleported out of the pilot's seat much to Cyclops' surprise.

Looking outside, everyone saw Nightcrawler teleport onto the front of the jet and he smiled, before the powerful wind blew him forward.

Teleporting once again to save himself from crashing into the windshield, Nightcrawler accidentally landed in Shadowcat's lap which made her scream.

"Kurt, the black bird is not the place to be fooling around. You'll frighten Kitty." Charles scolded as Nightcrawler got off of Shadowcat who was shaking.

"Sorry, Kitty." Nightcrawler apologized.

"Just, like, stay away from me." Shadowcat said as she got out of her seat and moved to a different one.

"Kids." Wolverine muttered.

(Later on..."

The rest of the flight passed without any more trouble and the group drove towards a hospital to visit the boy Rogue had accidentally put into a coma with her powers.

Jean had gone inside, posing as a nurse to check on the boy while everyone else waited in a car outside for her.

"This really necessary?" Wolverine asked sitting in the driver's seat.

"Yes, Logan. The boy, Cody, is the key to finding our Rogue, but he's unconcious and his mind is elusive. To isolate his memory paterns, I need someone on the inside." Charles explained.

Placing his hands on his head, Charles made contact with the brain waves that Jean was sending his way, making it easier for the telepath to discover where Rogue had run off to.

(Afterwards...)

Unable to get a reading on Rogue since her brainwaves and Cody's were both mixed together, Charles sent everyone off into groups to search for her.

Wolverine, Tora, Veemon, Nightcrawler and Shadowcat were all walking down an alley, searching for the girl.

"So, does this, like, bite or what?" Shadowcat sighed.

"The prof. Says the girl's mind is confused and difficult to pinpoint, so keep looking." Wolverine said as he peered into a large trash container.

Just then, a scent in the air made Wolverine and Tora tense up as they both started sniffing which made the other three stare at them.

"What? Got a scent?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Yeah, I smell fear." Wolverine said.

"Do you think it's the girl?" Tora asked as she continued to sniff at the air.

She was able to pick up the faint scent of blueberries which was tainted with the scent of fear.

What confused her, though, was the familiar ginger scent that was following it.

"Won't know until we check." Veemon commented.

Picking Veemon up, Tora held him as she and the others raced off down the street, searching for any signs of a girl with white bangs.

Running down the alley, the group reached a street that hade wooden fences set up and found a woman wearing sunglasses and holding a walking stick was helping a pale skinned 16 year old girl with short brown hair and white bangs dressed in green and black clothing up off the ground.

When the girl's grey eyes landed on Wolverine, her blueberry scent was almost hidden by the fear that consumed her.

"It's him! The one who attacked me! Run, Irene, run!" The girl cried as she ran off, one of her gloves being pulled off her hand and being left in the woman's hand.

"That's gotta be her." Wolverine said as they ran by the blind woman who stared after them.

"Please, leave me be!" Rogue begged as she climbed over a fence to escape them.

Nightcrawler then teleported in front of Wolverine, cutting him off.

"Wolverine, wait! She seems to be terrified by you. Let me try." Nightcrawler offered.

"I think he's right." Tora spoke up.

"It would help to calm her down before we tried talking to her." Veemon agreed.

Sighing at that, Wolverine reluctantly agreed with them.

"Okay, kid, just don't mess it up, capich?" Wolverine pointed at Nightcrawler.

"Yes, sir." He saluted.

"I'll go find the prof. And, squirt? Put on your best face." Wolverine told him.

Giving the feral two thumb's up, Nightcrawler then activated his holo watch and his human illusion faded over him.

"No sense freaking the poor kid out anymore than she already is." Wolverine said.

Kurt then ran off while Shadowcat finally caught up to the group.

"And Tora, keep an eye on the half pint here." Wolverine told his student.

"Hey!" Shadowcat complained as she turned to glare at him.

"I've got it, don't worry." Tora told him.

Nodding at that, Wolverine then took off to search for the Professor while Tora allowed Veemon to crawl onto her back.

"Who's he calling half pint?" Shadowcat complained.

"Come on, we need to catch up to Kurt." Tora said and gently pushed the younger girl along.

Following her nose, Tora was able to track Kurt and Rogue down to the backyard of a different house.

"They're over the fence. Let's go and try not to scare her." Tora told Shadowcat.

"Me, scare her?" The brunette asked skeptically.

"Remember how scared you were when you first got your powers and met Lance? Rogue's feeling the exact same way." Tora explained.

Jumping up, Tora pulled herself up onto the fence while Shadowcat phased through it to see Kurt speaking to Rogue who was frowning at the boy, but also seemed to be listening to him.

"I was like you once. Alone, unsure of what I was, afraid to show my face." Kurt said.

This struck a note of sympathy from Rogue since she was feeling like that as well.

"Can you believe it?" Kurt grinned as ran his fingers through his hair.

That made Veemon and Tora scoff at his attitude.

"She doesn't look so tough to me." Shadowcat said as she snuck up on Rogue.

"Kitty, don't you dare." Tora scolded.

"Kitty, no!" Kurt cried as he saw her.

Not listening to her teammates, Shadowcat tackled Rogue to the ground and kept the taller girl trapped with her arms around her.

"Kitty, get off of her now!" Tora yelled as she jumped off the fence and ran over.

Veemon jumped off her back and ran at her side, knowing something bad was going to happen.

Before she could help Rogue, the new mutant was able to get Shadowcat off by rolling to her feet and pushing the other girl off of her.

Kurt then grabbed Rogue's arms next which made the girl panic as she struggled to get away, her fear consuming her thoughts.

"For Pete's sake, would you guys stop!" Tora growled as she ran over and pulled Kurt off of the girl.

By accident, Tora's bare arm touched Rogue's hand and a strange eletric jolt raced through her body making the two girls cry out.

Feeling her energy being drained from her, Tora's eyes began to slip shut as she then stumbled back.

As for Rogue, her eyes gained a blue glow to them, her hair grew to the same length as Tora's hair and she grew out a white tiger's tail and ears on top of her head.

Unable to stand any longer, Tora fainted and Veemon cried out as he caught the girl in his arms, stopping her head from hitting the ground.

"Davey!" Kurt cried.

Growling and shaking her head, Rogue then raced off and jumped over the fence with ease.

"Oh, no! What did she do to her?" Shadowcat asked as she and Nightcrawler, whose illusion faded away, dropped to Tora's side.

"It looked like she obsorbed Davey's powers. That might not be a good thing." Veemon frowned.

"Why not?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Because, Davey's a feral. She has the DNA and the instincts of a wild animal along with super strength. With her powers and fighting abilities, who knows what Rogue can do." The Digimon said.

That made the two mutants share worried expressions at that before they then turned their gaze down onto the distressed look on their friend's face as she remained unconcious.

"Oh, this is all my fault! I should have listened to her and never tried to take on the Rogue." Shadowcat cried.

"Kitty, this isn't your fault. None of us could have seen this coming. Don't blame yourself." Nightcrawler said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Instead of pushing his hand off her shoulder, Shadowcat looked at him with a sad expresison on her face and she was actually staring his eyes instead of his blue face or fangs.

"You stay here. I'll go get the Professor and tell him what happened." Nightcrawler told Shadowcat.

With that said, he teleported away and went to get Charles while Shadowcat glanced down at Tora, her periwinkle eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Oh, Veemon, do you think Davey will be okay?" The 15 year old asked.

"After the all the crazy things she's been through, I know for a fact Davey will be fine. She's never been one to stay down for long." Veemon smiled at her.

That seemed to settle Shadowcat's nerves as she began to run her fingers through Tora's beautiful long hair, breathing in the 17 year old's scent of cherries and amber.

Soon enough, Nightcrawler arrived with Wolverine and the feral rushed over to his student's side, kneeling down to check on her.

Knowing what ferals were like when they were feeling emotional, Veemon set his partner's head down on the ground and grabbed Shadowcat's hand, backing them both away.

Sensing the other three people in the area had given him the space he needed, Wolverine gazed down at Tora with worried eyes.

"Never should have left you alone." He sighed.

Gently placing his arms under her still form, Wolverine scooped the girl up into his arms in a fireman carry and stood up slowly.

"Where are Jun and the others?" Veemon asked once he was sure the male feral was calm.

"They went off to find the Rogue. Chuck is tracking her down by reading Davey's mind since she asorbed her memories." Wolverine explained.

"But is Davey going to be okay?" Shadowcat asked him.

Glancing back down at 'his cub', Wolverine could hear her strong heart beat and her even breathing.

Her face had settled into a serene expression and her body felt warm while her complexion was back to its natural color.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." He smirked.

With that said, the group ran off to where the Professor was waiting on them and they went to the grave yard where the rest of the X-Men were trying to calm down Rogue.

On the way over, the group were stunned by the storm that broke out and assumed that it was caused by the weather witch.

By the time they finally arrived, they found the grave yard was filled with water puddles and broken graves while one of the power lines had been destroyed.

Storm was unconcious while Jaga had claw marks on her body that were healing while her hair was a mess, Cyclops' nose was badly bruised and Jean appeared to be the only one who wasn't harmed during the fight.

All four of them were drenched from the rain that had poured down on them earlier.

"Wow, it looks like we missed some party." Nightcrawler commented.

"You don't know the half of it." Jaga huffed.

She looked angered and her eyes were glowing green, but the sight of her sleeping sister calmed her down as she rushed over to check on the girl.

Standing in front of her sister, Jaga placed her hand on Tora's cheek and smiled when she saw her ears twitching.

"What do you think happened to the Rogue?" Cyclops asked as he held a pale looking Storm.

"She's gone somewhere. Her mind is a jumble, I can't trace it. But I strongly suspect the hand of another at work here." The Professor frowned.

Breathing in the ginger scent that was faint in the air, Wolverine growled.

"Mystique. She can change her body, but not her scent." He stated.

"We have to go after her." Shadowcat insisted as she stood on the Professor's side.

"There's been enough damage done today. And the girl must come of her own free will or not at all. And we must tend to our own." Charles said.

Just as he said, this, Tora began to groan as her eyes fluttered open, taking in the sight of her friends all around her.

"Oh, my head!" She whined as her tail swished around.

To be continued...


End file.
